supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Timebomb
James Arnold Lavenge '''aka. Timebomb is a member of the Leader-Kin. He is the man who have lived many lives. Personally - a poser, often acting like a total jerk. But his powers shall be respected. Backstory James Arnold Lavenge before the attack of the virus was a normal, peaceful man, with ambitious plans for his future and a huge passion for art. He was a very skilled painter, but also a good model - he loved being in the center of everyones attention. That may be why he went insane in the near future. He never met his mother. She died right after his birth. Sad story. After that his only close relatives were his father Jeremy and older brother Seth. His sister moved to Europe and left him, Seth and dad in the country. They were all fine with it. The time has come, when James grew up and moved out to the city. He was still single - probably because he was having a little problem with describing his own sexuality. He wanted to have a family, but the D was catching more of his attention than the V. Everything was ok in his life and he was happy with every second of it. He was a very kind guy and had a bunch of friends. Real friends. A very unfortunate event happened during his thirties. He and his brother had car accident with a drunk driver and both got seriously damaged. His life was saved at the hospital, his brother died on the way. James fell in to a coma. His father was taking a good care of him at that time. He was feeding him, cleaning him - simply being a dad. The day the virus has struck the Earth everything has changed. His father and his sister haven't survived the virus wave. They were too weak. But James... Something weird has happened. The virus somehow took control over the machine he was connected with. His body started shaking and the objects around him started moving in random directions. And then he died. At least that's how it felt. When he opened his eyes, he thought he was in heaven. But no... It was to dark. After some time he noticed he is an infant. AGAIN. At first he thought that he went insane and that it's all a fantasy. But no. All the women that gave birth to him either died or ended as psycho's. After many reborns James started taking control of this whole power. He learned that after dying he is able to pick a stage he wants to be born at.the next time. Sometimes (but it's a more difficult thing) he was even able to pick his future mother. Yeah, this is pretty messed up. During his second life, while growing up from the beginning he learned that he is able to keep all his memories and knowledge from before. What's more important during childhood he discovered the existence of his second power. He could modificate the kinetic energy of anything he touches. He was able to transfer energy from one object to another or even transfer to his own fists, to be better in fights. At that moment in life he finally understood how powerful he was. He couldn't waste his chance. He needed to do something. He needed to be respected and build a better future for what was left of the Earth. And so he joined the Dynasty as Timebomb. Powers and Abilities *'''Kinetic Energy Manipulation - the user can manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch. This shit is hardcore. *'Multiple Lives '- the user is able to be come back to life after being killed, giving them multiple chances to live and and can review and avoid the mistakes that led to their death. After passing away, his body melts. Later he is reborn in a random human female and is able to pick the age he wants to be born at (ouch, giving a birth to a fullgrown-man must hurt). Sometimes, when he wants to save time he breaks out of the woman's body, by ripping his way thrue to the world. He has an unlimited (theoretically) amount of lifes, however he cannot change his genetics so his physical appearence is always the same. . Personality After gaining his powers James has become insane. He keeps smiling to everyone, no matter what situation he is in, which makes him look a little creepy. He is this type of a person that loves talking about himself in a cocky way. Loves his body, his face and ESPECIALLY his beard, which is really soft and neat. He is very childish. He cannot die, so he doesn't give a fuck about what others think of him. They're fools. They can't tell him what to do. He is god. (yeah, sure...) Even though James has a big knowledge about many events, he still is not to intelligent. He easily loses his concetration and it's hard to keep him entertained. Just like a kid. Trivia ~IN PROGRESS~ Gallery Hemanalone.png Heman.png statstimebomb.png Category:Kin Category:Other Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Multiple Lives Category:Male